


Dream In Black Leather

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream In Black Leather

Maria had always been glad that she and the rest of SHIELD had to wear black leather, although lately her attention had been drawn to someone else who wore Black Leather.   
She had not expected to be drawn to Natasha but the way that Natasha looked, the way she moved and talked, had grabbed her attention completely. She had tried not to be too obvious. Natasha had still known. She was smiling as she moved closer to Maria, half-smirking as she leant over her, pretending to be reading the screen in front of her, her voice was low and teasing. 

"Leather kink much, Agent Hill?"


End file.
